


caught in the act (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (i think?????), Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Revenge Era, Sibling Incest, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: The one time he forgets to lock the door, is the one time they get interrupted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: imagine your otp kissing in a private area with the door unlocked, and person a begins to unzipper/unbutton/rip/whatever person b's shirt, and one of their mutual friends walks through the unlocked door
> 
> title: it's shitty leave me alone i haven't slept

Mikey had his older brother’s wrist in his grip, tight enough so that Gerard couldn’t shake it off. He groaned. “Mikes, what the fuck?”

Mikey doesn’t say anything, quickly trudging towards the bus and shoving Gerard in, pushing him back to the bunks before he shut the door. In a matter of seconds, Gerard was pinned to the wall across the room with his brother on his lips, and sure it was unexpected, but he wasn’t going to complain.

The kiss was rough, hard and needy, teeth, lips and tongue meeting together in a clash that neither had received for nearly a week, Gee’s hands trailing over his torso quickly while Mikey had a firm grip on his shoulders. They had interviews or meet-ups every waking hour, along with a show nightly (except for one day in between), and it’s not like the rest of the band of their relationship.

It was Mikey’s least favourite part. Having to his feelings, place hickys lower than the shirt collar, not being able to kiss him in public. Not being able to show how much he truly loves him, and how he doesn’t care what anyone else thinks.

So when he pulls back from the kiss to breath, he instantly starts trailing kisses down his jawline and to his nick, where he gently placed kisses. “I haven’t been able to kiss you all week, Gee. You have no idea how much I just want to throw you to the ground and fuck you senseless.”

Gerard let out a whimper sound at that, always a victim to Mikey talking him up like this. “If it’s as bad as me wanting it to happen, then I have an idea.”

Mikey let out an airy chuckle at that, looking back up and kissing his brother again. “Fuck, I missed this,” he mumbled, gently taking Gerard’s bottom lips between his teeth and nibbling softly. Gerard let out a low moan, his hands grabbing the younger’s waist and pulling him forward into his torso.

This caused them both to gasp as their half hard-ons rubbed together through their jeans. “Fuck, Mikes, please…”

“Don’t worry, I got you Gee…” he replied, before beginning to unbutton Gerard’s shirt from top to bottom. Usually, he would go slowly, just to get a kick out of his older brother. But right now, he was earning for his brother’s body and he didn’t care about teasing tonight.

He leaned up and started kissing his brother again, but they only kissed for a few seconds before the door they entered through swung open. Their lips parted as they looked at the door with matching gazes of shock.

Standing there was Ray, Frank and Bob, who were looking at the brothers with expressions of confusion, shock, horror and (in Frank’s case) smug.

“HA! I fucking knew something was on between you two!” he held his head high in the air, a smug smile tugging his lips, which would usually make Gerard laugh. But now he was just blushing in embarrassment, clearly not expecting this.

Ray was the next to say anything, though he tripped over his words about ten times before he could say what he wanted to say. “I think I’m going to head out for dinner,” and dragging Frank along, who only looked slightly upset to not see anymore ‘brotherly’ action.

Bob looked at the two and smiled a little. “Yeah okay, have fun.” Before walking in the direction the previous two went, shutting the door behind him.

Mikey slowly looked back, smiling weakly. “They… didn’t seem to mind, actually…”

Gerard groaned and buried his face in his brother’s neck, who giggled. “It’s not funny! Fuck, we have to be more careful. Next time it might not be someone as open minded as them…”

Mikey hummed as the other pulled away, silently agreeing. He grinned again and walked over to the door, this time flipping the lock and looking back at his brother, swaying his hips slightly as he walked over.

“But now, I can actually get to fucking you”


End file.
